Android 16
How Android 16 joined the Tourney Android 16 is an incomplete android designed by Dr. Gero to be created exclusively from synthetic technology. He was modeled on Gero's dead son, a high-ranking Red Ribbon soldier long ago felled by an enemy bullet. In his affection, Gero made him powerful, but did not want him to be destroyed in battle, so he made him gentle. Android 16's programming has yet to be completed and, as such, Dr. Gero opts not to activate him in fear that he might destroy Android 17 and Android 18. Dr. Gero even goes as far as to dub Android 16 a "prototype". Android 16's most significant malfunction from Gero's perspective is likely his inherently peaceful behavior, often interacting with nature rather than comply with Gero's orders, making him similar to Android 8, although he is still committed in fulfilling his mission on destroying Goku. In due course, there is some truth to Dr. Gero's prediction, as Android 16's serene outlook drives him to attempt to destroy Cell, in an effort to eliminate the serious threat Cell posed to peace on Earth. Android 16 is very quiet, normally talking only when needed. He is also the only character that addresses that Android 17 and Android 18 are not evil. Due to these defaults, Android 16 was not meant to be activated before eventually being fixed by Dr. Gero; this is evidenced in Future Trunks' timeline where Android 16 is not seen and was possibly not activated, possibly due to his peaceful nature or because Future Goku was already dead due to the Heart virus and, thus, was no longer needed (Future Trunks fails to recognize Android 16 upon his second visit from the future). He could have also been destroyed by Future Dr. Gero, as he did with the previous models, destroyed by the other androids, or because Future Dr. Gero was killed. In the mainstream timeline, Android 18's curiosity in Android 16 leads her to activate the giant, and the discrepancies with Gero who severely forbids her from doing so lead Android 17 to kill him. Future Trunks attempts to destroy the androids with the Buster Cannon before the activation of Android 16, but his attack has no effect on the trio and thus Android 16 is triggered. The trio then proceed to travel in search of Goku, whom Android 16 is programmed to kill. When Super Saiyan Vegeta intercepts the trio, Android 17 and Android 18 implore Android 16 to step in and fight, interested to see him in action (their main purpose for activating him in the first place). Android 16 however refuses to fight him, thus prompting Android 18 to volunteer. When Future Trunks, Krillin, Piccolo and Tien Shinhan arrive as Vegeta's reinforcement, Android 17 hopefully takes the opportunity to ask if 16 will join the fight, though as he initially assumed 16 once again opts not to. At the conclusion of the encounter, which has rendered everyone incapacitated besides Krillin who is spared so that he may see the others healed by Senzu Beans, it is revealed that 16 has been more intent on observing nearby birds, saddened that they flew away because of the noise made by the battle scene, than to take part in the fight. While Android 17 fights Piccolo on the Tropical Islands, the battle is interrupted by Imperfect Cell, one of Dr. Gero's creations wanting to absorb Android 17 and 18 in order to achieve his perfect form. Eventually, when Android 17 is at Imperfect Cell's mercy and nearly absorbed, Android 16 interferes by sucker-punching Cell and releasing 17 from his grip. In an early encounter with Cell, Android 16 manages to rip Cell's tail off, hoping to prevent him from using it to absorb Androids 17 and 18. It is not until Imperfect Cell manages to grow his tail back, thanks to the regeneration abilities he got from Piccolo's cells, that Android 16 realizes the desperation of the struggle and resorts to using arguably his most powerful technique, Hell's Flash. Doing so he immobilizes Cell and removes halves of each of his arms, tucking them beneath his armpits and revealing cannons within the remaining limbs of his arms. These cannons take a brief moment to charge before igniting a giant explosion that literally created holes and marks around the island. Imperfect Cell withstands the onslaught however, and is able to sneak upon Android 17, devouring him via his tail and signifying his transformation to Semi-Perfect Cell, granting him extended power and speed. In his Semi-Perfect form, Cell is able to take full headshots from Android 16, and remain completely undaunted. He then blasts Android 16, disfiguring his head and leaving him in a critical condition. During the fight between Super Vegeta and Semi-Perfect Cell, Cell successfully absorbs Android 18 thanks to Vegeta's assistance, achieving the form of Perfect Cell, and leading him to leave the scene shortly after. Following Cell's departure after defeating both Vegeta and 3rd Grade Super Saiyan Future Trunks, Krillin takes Android 16 to the Capsule Corporation for Bulma and her father, Dr. Brief, to repair him. During these repairs, Bulma discovers a bomb implanted within Android 16, possibly intended by Dr. Gero to be used against Goku. Not wanting to take any chances, Bulma removes this bomb from 16's body. Later during the Cell Games, Android 16 sneaks behind Perfect Cell, distracted by his attacks on Gohan, with the intention of detonating upon him, unaware that Bulma removed the bomb while she repaired him. Once 16 realizes that his Self Destruct Device has been disabled, Cell escapes his hold and blasts the android into pieces, though his head remains intact. 16 convinces Mr. Satan to throw him close to the fighting, and he lands close to Gohan where he encourages the young warrior to release his anger and defend the Earth. Afterward, Cell steps on 16's head without hesitation, ending the existence of the peaceful android, and enrages Gohan to the extent that he ascends to the Super Saiyan 2 transformation and eventually defeats Cell. Returned to life, Android 16 learns reports of flowers, trees and animals mysteriously disappearing. After days of searching, he learns that a suspicious duchess named Duchess Morbucks had stolen them. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Android 16 holds a butterfly on his hand. After the announcer calls his name Android 16 reveals his arm cannons as the camera zooms saying "It's time to fight." Special Moves Rocket Punch (Neutral) Android 16 launches one of his arms at the opponent, then reattaches it. Machine Impact (Side) Android 16 crouches down and produces a white aura around himself, and then he charges at the opponent and knocks them down. Gigantic Press (Up) Android 16 lays down in mid-air, diving downward to land on and crush his opponent. Hyper Cannon (Down) Android 16 fires three consecutive Ki Blasts at the opponent. Hell's Flash (Hyper Smash) Android 16 lifts his opponent and tosses them to the ground, then he removes his hands, revealing two built-in cannons, and charges up energy before shouting "Hell Flash!!" to release a powerful beam of energy that scorches the opponent. Self-Destruct Device (Final Smash) Android 16 flies to the opponent saying "Time to end this!" If close, he uppercuts the opponent. The opponent is then confused, but then Android 16 bear hugs him/her from behind and shouts "Goodbye!" as he glows, then self-destructs taking lives from both the stocks of his own, and the opponent's. Victory Animations #Android 16 holds a bird in his hand saying "The outcome is as calculated." #*Android 16 holds a bird in his hand saying "Now you will absorb no one else." (Cell victories only) #Android 16 bearhugs the loser, causing a Stamina KO cry, then says "Destruction of target confirmed." #Android 16 unveils his arm cannons then says "You are no more." #*Android 16 unveils his arm cannons then says "Mission accomplished." (Goku victories only) On-Screen Appearance Android 16 climbs out of his tank and says "I'm going to destroy you." Special Quotes #You are not cool. (When fighting Android 8 or Android 13) *I am not programemd to take orders from you. (When fighting Dr. Gero) *I will destroy you. (When fighting Cell) *Goku, my programming says I must destroy you. (When fighting Goku) Trivia *Android 16's rival is Princess Morbucks' older sister Duchess Morbucks. *Android 16 shares his English voice actor with Beautiful Suzuka, Master Caesar Clown and Donovan Baine. *Android 16 shares his Japanese voice actor with Marth, Bedman, Mitsuhide Akechi, Ty, Pegasus Koga, Steve II, Cmdr. Ed Straker, Tien Shinhan, Pikkon, Softon, Jimmy X2, Dufort of the Zeno Bell and Dufort pair, Subaru Shinjo and Heero Yuy (in all his Mobile Suits). *Android 16 shares his French voice actor with Hody Jones, Sgt. Buster Kilrain, Rooney Doodle, Dozle Zabi (in all his Mobile Suits), Enel, Bob the Builder and Snotty Boy. *Android 16 shares his German voice actor with Hound Asterion, Von Helsing (in the Yadogaine) and Jinpachi Munashi. *Android 16 shares his Arabic voice actor with Bruce the Shark, Raphael the Raven, Francis the Chameleon, William Anthonio Zeppeli, Benjamin Clawhauser, Snotty Boy, Mr. Bear, Hisahide Matsunaga and Ride Boarski. *Android 16 shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Rajendra. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes